Sheets or other webs of material are used in a variety of industries and in a variety of ways. These materials can include paper, multi-layer paperboard, and other products manufactured or processed in long webs. As a particular example, long sheets of paper can be manufactured and collected in reels.
It is often necessary or desirable to measure one or more properties of a web of material as the web is being manufactured or processed. Adjustments can then be made to the manufacturing or processing system to ensure that the web's properties stay at desired setpoints or within desired ranges. Model-based industrial process controllers are routinely used to control the operations of a web manufacturing or processing system. These types of model-based controllers typically use one or more models to mathematically represent how one or more properties of a web respond to changes made to the system.